To Get Our Rematch
by necromancer girl
Summary: when the girls go on a pop quiz and trail the blackthorne boys for revenge but they don't know that they are going to find out something thhats been a secret between sisters and families.
1. Its rematch time

"Okay ladies we are having a pop quiz and yes Mrs. Sutton it is for all of the juniors." Mr. Soloman said while walking up to our table. "Meet by the helicopter pad in 30 minutes. Bring all the things you might need to disguise yourself with."

I raised my hand to ask a question even though I was just going to say it out loud. "Mr. Soloman, who is the leader and the object of this mission?"

"Well Ms. Morgan thanks for volunteering. Also you guys will be tailing the blackthorne boys to place that they are supposed to meet me." he replied before walking away. My mental clock was telling me that we now had 28 minutes left. I quickly got up from the table along with my friends and hurried to my dorm. Once my friends and I got there we grabbed a purse and grabbed all of our supplies.

We were the first people to the helicopter pad besides Mr. Soloman. After about 5 minutes later the 11 other girls came. Then we all climbed into the helicopter before we got blindfolded. It only took us about 30 minutes to get there. "Ladies you may take off your blind folds and looked at your cover." As soon as Mr. Soloman said that I took off my blind fold and opened my folder, the person I was tailing was none other than Zachery Goode himself.

"Hey Bex who did you get?" I whispered to her.

"I got Grant, Liz got Jonas, and Macey got some kid name Nick that she is mad about. I think she knows him. Well anyway who did you get?" Bex replied.

"Well I got none other than Zach." I told her while rolling my eyes. I was kind of glad I got him because he has been on my mind lately with the kiss we shared and that the fact I fell for him hard. And I can't believe I'm saying this I miss him and his smirk.

"Just admit you like him." Bex said.

"I will admit it when you admit you like Grant and Liz with Jonas." I replied.

"Okay, well ladies here is a coma you can use to hear the boys but they can't hear you and this is another coma to talk with each other." Mr. Soloman said before pushing us off the helicopter and into a mall. I started walking towards the mall with my fellow sisters following me.

"Okay lets go, partner up with someone and go find your subjects and don't forget to help each other out and don't get caught." I said while moving towards Bex. Most likely are targets will be with each other.

"Come on Cam lets go." Bex said while pulling me through the entrance and to a store nearby. Luckily it was a clothing store so we could change into our disguises. Both Bex and I were changing into our peppy girl outfits. When we both were done changing we started walking around when I spotted Jonas and a guy I assumed was nick because he was the only guy I didn't know that was from blackthorne.

_Bookworm and peacock I spotted you subjects outside of Gap. _I said into the coma unit.

_Thanks Chameleon. _They both said.

_Duchess and Chameleon we spotted your subjects walking out of sports illustrated. _One of my sisters told us. Bex said a quick thank you before we headed off towards that direction. Once we spotted them I knew what to do.

"Bex lets use our cover and go up to them and use flirting to our use to get them to tell us where they are going." I told her. She nodded in agreement but I could tell she was excited to talk to Grant even though she was hiding her emotion. We both started laughing and walking towards them. Once we reached them we both bumped into them seeming like we weren't paying attention.

"Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Hi I'm Courtney and this is Roxie." I said to Zach and Grant.

"That's okay, I'm Zach and this is Grant." Zach said. I can't believe he is this stupid to tell us their real names.

"Do you guys want to hang out or something?" Bex asked.

"Maybe another time we have to meet someone." Grant said while staring at Bex.

"Aw that's too bad well how about we walk you there." I told them as we followed them towards another store by the food court.

"That's okay all we have to do is get something then go to the place we are meeting someone." Zack said while walking into the store with Grant trailing behind him. Bex and I decided to go sit on the bench between the store and the food court to listen to the boys.

_Grant we shouldn't have told those girls that information. All we have to do is get rid of our tails and get to the food court. _Zach said.

_Okay I agree but we aren't being fallowed anymore. _Grant replied. Nice to know that they don't use codenames.

_Hey everyone the blackthorne boys are heading toward the food court use that to your advantage to tail them their even though you lose them. _Bex told our sisters. We both quickly put on hats and sunglasses before the boys walked out of the store and towards the food court.

Both Bex and I waited a minute before following them towards the food court. They would glance back occasionally to see if they were being tailed but we ducked behind other people. When we arrived to a non-crowded corner in the food curt Mr. Soloman was waiting. "You did well boys but not well enough."

"But we weren't tailed." Zach said.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Soloman said as a hint to tell us to make our appearance because after all this was our rematch.

"Hey blackthorne boy, did you miss me?" I said while walking towards him and taking off my disguise. Bex did the same but was talking to Grant.

"Maybe, but I can't believe I lost." Zach replied. he came up to me and hugged me. i hugged him back.


	2. Things have just begun

Chapter 2 ~What happens at Gallagher stays at Gallagher

As soon as we had are mini reunion we went to the Gallagher vans and met up with our sisters. We still had the boy's earpiece in when we all heard _so do you think they are going to be surprise when we show up at their school tonight?_ It was one of the other boys we didn't know about.

"So do you guys all agree that they are stupid to talk about us with their ear piece still in or what?" I heard Tina say to all of us. I wasn't really paying attention I was plotting, plotting on ways to prank the guys because obviously Macey has a problem with someone. This is going to be an amazing semester!

"Hey Macey what's up with you and this guy Nick?" I asked her.

"Yeah care to explain to us Mace?" Bex backed me up.

"I'm only going to tell you guys because you're my sisters and I trust you with my life." She said while we nodded for her to continue. "Over the summer I fell in love. Nick and his family were old family friends. I forgot about them until my parents invited them to spend a month in our cabin with us.

"When we saw each other again we instantly became friend I soon found out that he was an assassin but he never told me on his own so he doesn't even know I know. Both his parent are one of the best spies in the CIA. During his stay we got really close he finally ask me out after two weeks of hanging out we went on a date and I knew instantly that I was in love with him.

Anyway on the last day at the cabin he broke up with me because he said it would never work he didn't know I was spy attending Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I tried to tell him that day we were both leaving but he wouldn't listen to me I was so heartbroken I wouldn't come out of my room for weeks for anything." By the end Macey had started crying so all three of us crowded her telling her everything was going to be alright when we all knew it probably wasn't going to be all right.

In a couple of minutes we landed on the helicopter pad on top of the roof of Gallagher. We all rushed out of the helicopter taking out our coma units and disguises. We walked in silent to our rooms to get ready for dinner. We all knew the boys were in for a surprise when they show up to dinner today.

As soon as we were safe in our dorm with the door shut and no cameras with bugs I started to explain my plan. "Okay we should prank the boys. I think we should but like a virus on Jonas' laptop to make sure it won't allow him to go on. Now for Grant we should spray paint all the pictures in Grant's play boys. I thought that Macey should decide on what happens for Nick and as for Zach I have no clue what to do about him."

"You know we don't know a whole lot about him except he is so in love with himself and Cammie." Macey said while looking at her perfectly manicured nails.

"So than we should put on a whole bunch of glitter and pink pouf all over his clothes. What do you say Cammie?" Bex replied.

"Perfect." Liz said while smiling an evilly smile. At that point we were all scared for our lives just by the smile Liz was smiling. Shudder!

"Good idea Bex. We should probably get ready for dinner where the blackthorne boys are going to make their entrance." I said smiling. We hurriedly put on new clean uniforms with our hair and makeup down by Macey personally. When we were all presentable we headed down to the dining hall with all the other students. When we got there we looked up above the door to see what language to speak it said in big bold letters ENGLISH.

We quickly went to the junior table we usually sat at. Everyone started to have small talk with one another when my mom, the headmistress, when up to the podium in front of everyone. We quickly send the Gallagher oath when the guys busted into the room through the door. Bex, Liz, Mace and I was laughing so hard at the other girls expressions when my mother said, "I would like Elizabeth Sutton, Cameron Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Zack Goode, Grant Newman, Nick Perez, and Jonas Anderson to report to my office."


	3. last authors not 4ever

Hey everyone I decided I didn't want to write anymore I realized I'm not that good of a writer so I'm going to delete my stories in 2 weeks okay?

~necromancer girl


	4. chapter 3 and authors note please read

**I still want to quit writing because I lost faith in myself n writing so many of my friends and new teachers in high school hate my writing but since I have so many wonderful fans I might as well continue on with my story. If I make any mistake please notify me so I can please correct myself. The Character Brittany I am going to write a story in her point of view so you know why she has to go to public school and everything that happens to.**

**Chapter 3**

** We were a couple of feet away from the boys where they were barely out of hearing space. I was so confused on why we all were heading to my mother's office. Maybe we were in trouble but I highly doubt that. "So why do you think my mother wants us to go to her office?" I asked them.**

** "Who knows maybe we are going on a top secret mission." Bex said excitedly picturing about it.**

** "Maybe we are going undercover somewhere where we have to use my fashion choices and my make up skills." Macey replied looking at her perfectly polished nails.**

** "Or we could be going to the CIA base to help them hack into the circle of Cavan's computers and data base." Liz said looking at all of us. I was considering all of their thoughts when I felt a feeling in my gut telling me that's just not it.**

** I was about to say something but we arrived at my mother's office with the boys matter of inches away from us. I quickly reached for the doorknob opening the door before walking straight in with everyone following me.**

** When everyone was inside my mother and Mr. Solomon came out of nowhere. They were holding their composure not letting anything in them. You could tell they were serious. I looked in the corner of my eye and not even Zack was smirking which hinted that he didn't know anything about this for once. My mother motioned for us to sit and we did what she asked me and my roommates on one side the boys on the other.**

** "Okay well I bet you are all wondering why I called you into my office." My mother said before waiting for us to nod before she continued. We all nodded are head at her comment. "Well I want all of you to be regular students at Centennial High school in Bakersfield, Ca." **

** "Wait isn't that where Brittany is going to this year because her adopted parents were wanting her to go to a public school instead of here but she made a deal with her parents that if she went this year than she was allowed to come here for her last year of high school?" I asked my mother with a curious expression on my face.**

** "Yes that's right. I have informed Brittany of this considering I am her mother and you are her sister she will be their helping you cope. All I want you to do is have a chance at being normal without having someone want to kill you all the time." My mother answered my question.**

** "Yes I can't wait to get my rematch at Brittany." Bex shouted while pumping her fist. Everyone was laughing besides the boys they were all confused.**

** "Wait Cammie you have a twin sister?" Grant asked, with all the boys questioning the same thing. **

** "Yup her name is Brittany Myers aka Brittany Morgan." Liz replied while I was nodding and laughing at their expressions.**

** "How's that possible we had gotten all the info about every single one of you guys even Tyson helped he's are other roommate and there was nothing about her." Nick said.**

** "That's because she classified because we thought she had died right after birth but she was put into adoption. She has one adopted brother and sister." I replied.**

** "Wait did you say that we have to be regular teenagers in a regular school?" Macey asked my mother with her eyes slightly widen.**

** "Yup that's right and you're leaving tonight in two hours so I might suggest you go pack and no uniforms plus no spy equipment." Mr. Solomon replied with a serious expression on his face. We were all shocked when he said no spy equipment. That means no spying but that doesn't mean we can't hack because we have computer access and Liz and Jonas can help us without it being trace back towards us.**

** After that we all raced up to our rooms to pack. As soon we were in our room Macey went straight to the closet taking out all our suitcases before throwing them at us so we can get started on our packing. I started packing my shorts and tank tops knowing very well that it gets really hot in Bakersfield along with my other shirts also my skinny jeans with my skirts. After I got all my clothes packed I packed my vans, Converse, gladiator sandals, along with my boots/Ugs.**

** Before I could zip up my suitcase Macey throws me all my makeup, hair supplies also my bathroom necessaries. After that I zipped up my suitcase and went to the bathroom to change into my civilian clothes which were a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a bright orange v neck, black vans, and a dog tag necklace saying born to blend in the matching one to my sisters. Hers says born to spy. We also have some for our friends we were going to give them to them when she got back. **

** Macey's says born to shop, Bex's says born to fight, while Liz's says born to hack. I smiled while thinking that I can't wait to see her I miss her so much. When I came out of the bathroom I notice everyone was changed and their suitcase pack ready to leave. I looked at the clock and realized we only have 15 minutes to get down stairs and to the Gallagher Academy van.**

** "Come on girls we got to get down to the vans." I told them while grabbing my suitcase and heading out our door toward a secret passage way to get us down their faster with my roommates/friends following me.**


	5. Authors note please read

Sorry everyone for not updating like I said I would I had a tough summer I had summer school PE and then I got sick then I had to have emergency surgery and now I'm starting my junior year of high school so give me a couple of weeks to have everything slow down and then I will regularly updated my stories every other week. As I said before I'm so sorry I will try to update soon thank you to everyone who added me to story/author alerts also favorite story/author and reviewed my story I like to read them and I really don't mind criticism because it helps me develop into a better writer. Thank you everyone for your patience and I will start updating and writing soon.

Sincerely,

necromancergirl


End file.
